Networks used in computing environments can be configured in many different manners. For example, a Local Area Network (LAN) is a group of computing devices that share a common communications line. Computing and storage resources can be shared within a LAN. Moreover, a LAN can be as small as a few computing devices or as large as an entire enterprise (e.g., office building, office complex, and the like). Another network configuration is a Wide Area Network (WAN). A WAN is a geographically dispersed telecommunications network. A classic example of a WAN is the Internet. A third network configuration is a Metropolitan Area Network (MAN), where computing devices are connected in a geographic region or specific area that is larger than a LAN and smaller than the typical WAN. Also, in recent years a new type of network, referred to as a Virtual Private Network (VPN), has emerged in the industry. A VPN is a private network that takes advantage of public telecommunications and maintains privacy through use of tunneling protocols and security procedures.
For example, a company or business may enable a VPN within its network, and a public network (e.g., the Internet) may be used to route communications between a remote device and devices within the company's VPN. Thus, remote devices can use “virtual” connections via a public network to connect to, and exchange secure communications with, devices within a VPN. These communications can also be encrypted so that devices that are not authenticated or otherwise allowed to access the VPN are unable to decrypt and access the communications.
Data centers are increasingly used by enterprises for effective collaboration and interaction and to store data and resources. A typical data center network contains myriad network elements, including hosts, load balancers, routers, switches, etc. The network connecting the network elements provides secure user access to data center services and an infrastructure for deployment, interconnection, and aggregation of shared resources as required, including applications, hosts, appliances, and storage. Improving operational efficiency and optimizing utilization of resources in such data centers are some of the challenges facing data center managers. Data center managers want a resilient infrastructure that consistently supports diverse applications and services and protects the applications and services against disruptions. A properly planned and operating data center network provides application and data integrity and optimizes application availability and performance.
Similar issues and requirements arise in context of Virtual Private Networks (VPNs).